Brittana Vs Rachel
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Rachel Bashing story...What if Rachel took the side of Finn when Santana was outed by him? Details inside
1. Details

_Brittana Vs Rachel_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Santana and Brittany were in the real world and they got an audition for the X factor as well as there arch enemy Rachel Berry. They would going to beat her with a group of three more girls because while Rachel was great on Broadway this was mainstream music. Brittana believes that Rachel's ego needs a reality check and so they are auditioning three other girls..._

 _Autor's Notes:_

 _This is a SYOC story and so I need three other girls who could help Brittana crush Rachel...This is the application that could be inbox or put in a review..._

 _Name_

 _Age_

 _What they look like:_

 _Singing style:_

 _Musicial influence:_

 _Bad run-in with Rachel Berry:_

 _Relationship:_

 _Sexual Orientation:_


	2. Lulu

_Brittana Vs Rachel_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _ **Arctic0Fire Character of Lulu makes her debut...**_

 _This obvious country girl walked into the room where the audition is going to be and stood in front of Santana as well Brittany. "You want to get famous and get the woman who said my cover of "Just A Dream." about my boyfriend who died in the war had no emotion. You want to make good music as well, This is my audition!" Lulu said..._

 _She told the guy at the Piano she wanted to sing this with no music_

 _It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

 _All dressed in white_

 _Going to the church that night_

 _She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

 _Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

 _And when the church doors opened up wide_

 _She put her veil down_

 _Trying to hide the tears_

 _Oh she just couldn't believe it_

 _She heard the trumpets from the military band_

 _And the flowers fell out of her hand_

 _Baby why'd you leave me_

 _Why'd you have to go?_

 _I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

 _I can't even breathe_

 _It's like I'm looking from a distance_

 _Standing in the background_

 _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

 _This can't be happening to me_

 _This is just a dream_

 _The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

 _Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

 _Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

 _Then they handed her a folded up flag_

 _And she held on to all she had left of him_

 _Oh, and what could have been_

 _And then the guns rang one last shot_

 _And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

 _Baby why'd you leave me_

 _Why'd you have to go?_

 _I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

 _I can't even breathe_

 _It's like I'm looking from a distance_

 _Standing in the background_

 _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

 _This can't be happening to me_

 _This is just a dream_

 _Oh,_

 _Baby why'd you leave me_

 _Why'd you have to go?_

 _I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

 _Oh, now I'll never know_

 _It's like I'm looking from a distance_

 _Standing in the background_

 _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

 _This can't be happening to me_

 _This is just a dream_

 _Oh, this is just a dream_

 _Just a dream_

 _Yeah, Yeah_

 _Lulu was crying after the audition and Santana who was a softy at heart. She walked to her then gave her a big hug then said, "Berry doesn't know what the hell she's saying. We need you..."_

 _"i wanted to punch that girl right in her face." Lulu said and Santana added, "I know that feeling." Santana remember how Rachel supportied Finn about him outing her and it got Santana thrown out of Glee when she punched Rachel right in her mouth._

 _The troubletones won without Santana at regionals but she returned obeying the restraining order and was apart of history as the troubletones went to Nationals._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **GleeSQB character Kelly Spencer**_ _and_ _ **GleeksJustWannaHaveFun's character Bella Mavis**_ _will be in the next chapter._


	3. Kelly and Bella andLiv?

_Brittanna Vs Rachel_

 _By_

 _TheOCrayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Youngblood is from Bea Miller, Miss Moving on is from Fifth Harmony and Flashlight is from Jessie J but for this fiction it's from Misses Jane...**_

 _Bella Marvis came in as she knew Santana Lopez very well and so she sang, "YoungBlood" by Bea Miller which gave her a ovation by all three people then another girl came in named_ _ **Kelly Spencer**_ _who walked in appearing to look somewhat like Brittany. Santana knew her family tree and so she knew there was no realtions._

 _"I heard about your group and I want to audition because Rachel Berry is bi and slept with me. She led me by the nose thinking it was going to happened again then trashed me like a stalker, I lost my job." Kelly said and Lulu responded, "That bitch should die."_

 _"I knew Berry suck but she's Sue evil..." Santana said and Kelly went on to say, "Then the bitch dissed my favorite movie Space Werewolves with Liv Rooney who I swear if she was Bi, I would hit that all day and twice on Sunday. I'm going to sing Ghost..."_

 _ **Kelly Sings:**_

 _ **I keep going to the river to pray**_

 _ **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**_

 _ **And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**_

 _ **But your ghost, the ghost of you**_

 _ **It keeps me awake**_

 _ **My friends had you figured out**_

 _ **Yeah, they saw what's inside of you**_

 _ **You tried hiding another you**_

 _ **But your evil was coming through**_

 _ **These eyes sitting on the wall**_

 _ **They watch every move I make**_

 _ **Bright light living in the shade**_

 _ **Your cold heart makes my spirit shake**_

 _ **I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane**_

 _ **Had to meet the devil just to know his name**_

 _ **And that's when my love was burning**_

 _ **Yeah, it's still burning**_

 _ **[2x:]**_

 _ **I keep going to the river to pray**_

 _ **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**_

 _ **And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**_

 _ **But your ghost, the ghost of you**_

 _ **It keeps me awake**_

 _ **Each time that I think you're gone**_

 _ **I turn around and you're creeping in**_

 _ **And I let you under my skin**_

 _ **Guess I love living in the sin**_

 _ **Oh you never told me**_

 _ **True love was gonna hurt**_

 _ **True pain I don't deserve**_

 _ **Truth is that I never learn**_

 _ **[2x:]**_

 _ **I keep going to the river to pray**_

 _ **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**_

 _ **And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**_

 _ **But your ghost, the ghost of you**_

 _ **It keeps me awake**_

 _ **Give up the ghost**_

 _ **Give up the ghost**_

 _ **Give up the ghost**_

 _ **Stop the haunting baby**_

 _ **Give up the ghost**_

 _ **Give up the ghost**_

 _ **Give up the ghost**_

 _ **No more haunting baby**_

 _ **I keep going to the river**_

 _ **I keep going to the river to pray**_

 _ **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**_

 _ **And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away**_

 _ **But your ghost, the ghost of you**_

 _ **It keeps me awake**_

 _ **THe four members of the group clapped loud for that so Kelly was accepted into the group in two days they agreed on the name, Miss Janes...In the first group meeting Brittany presented a song which Santana didn't know about and thought it was going to be My Cup Part two. Santana read the first line... "**_ _When tommorow comes, I'll be on my own, feel frightened of the world that I don't know..." They thought the song was really good and they began to practice._

 _Four days later Brittany copywrote Flashlight and they decide to test it if people like them so they sang Miss Movin on to Youtube then posted it..._

 _ **Lulu Sang first:**_

 _I'm breakin' down_

 _Gonna start from scratch_

 _Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_

 _My lips are saying goodbye_

 _My eyes are finally dry_

 _ **Kelly then Sings:**_

 _I'm not the way that I used to be_

 _I took the record off repeat_

 _It killed me but I survived_

 _And now I'm coming alive_

 _ **Everyone Sings:**_

 _I'll never be that girl again_

 _No oh oh_

 _My innocence is wearin' thin_

 _But my heart is growing strong_

 _So call me, call me, call me_

 _[2x:_

 _Miss movin' on_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Yeah._

 _Sanatana/Bella Sings:_

 _I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)_

 _I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_

 _I was such a good girl_

 _So fragile but no more_

 _Bella/Kelly SIngs:_

 _I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_

 _My whole world was electrified (electrified)_

 _Now I'm no longer afraid_

 _It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)_

 _Everyone Sings:_

 _I'll never be that girl again_

 _No oh oh_

 _My innocence is wearin' thin_

 _But my heart is growing strong_

 _So call me, call me, call me_

 _Miss movin' on_

 _Kelly Sings:_

 _Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)_

 _I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)_

 _Is gonna be enough_

 _Brittany Sings_

 _I'll never be that girl again_

 _No oh oh_

 _Santana Sings:_

 _I'll never be that girl again_

 _No oh oh_

 _Group Sings:_

 _My innocence is wearin' thin_

 _But my heart is growing strong_

 _So call me, call me, call me_

 _Miss movin' on_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Miss movin' on_

 _On and on and on and on and on_

 _[4x:]_

 _Miss movin' on_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Brittany Finishes Sings:_

 _Yeah, I'm movin' on_


	4. Lulu and haters

_Brittana vs Rachel_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _It's been a few weeks and some open mics performance with good buzz, these would baby steps then Brittany had an idea._

 _"Santana!" Brittany yelled and Santana came out annoyed, "I had an idea which I think would totally be good for us. I saw that guy who did High School Musicial is doing an open call for the character of the daughter of people could do an audition singing anything for the part and so I was thinking maybe one of us could..." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Britts that's a good idea, I think Lulu would be perfect or me." Santana rewarded Brittany with some lady kisses reminding her that's she's a genius. So Miss Janes took a meeting and all of them did seperate song to submit._

 _Santana did "Valerie.", Kelly did "California Girls", Bella sang "My Immortal" and Lulu sang both parts of "Defying Gravity". Santana couldn't believe how Lulu sounded better then even Rachel and Kurt combine. It began to dawn on Santana that Lulu was a stand out performer among them..._

 _It wasn't even two days later when they looked at the hits as Kelly got 1500 hits and 9 likes...It was Bella who got 1800 hits and 15 likes, Santana got 100,000 hits 30 likes but 3 unlikes and then it was Lulu who got 1 milion hits..._

 _Lulu was speechless to the point where she put her hands over her mouth and scream in them as the band was all over her. Brittany then saw something in the profile and it was two video comments...One was from Rachel Berry..._

 _"Lulu I have to say that I think you have insulted the very essence of the song Defying Crazy and personally for one million people to wanna watch that hot mess. Even for Santana to get any hits as well means that most people are tone deaf and rather desire average then greatness.." Rachel said and Santana responded, "You know I'm tried of this, I'm going to find Berry..."_

 _"Wait you got another video message from Liv Rooney..." Brittany said and Kelly responded, "You mean the girl who did Space Werewolves and rock it like a Boss. I want to see this."_

 _Liv appeared on the screen..._

 _"HI Miss Janes, I want to say you guys are awesome together but my God Santana Lopez I'm like going on my computer now to listen to Amy Whinehouse._

 _I, seriously want to say to Miss Lulu that you are awesome and Kristen Chensworth is like my favorite of all time. You did it justice and pay no attention to a certian hater, I'm pulling for you to become Mal." Liv said and then it stopped._

 _"She even commented about the group, she tagged herself and endorse the both of you." Bella said to them and Miss Jane had a group hug._


End file.
